Corazones
by The Spoiled Princess
Summary: Katara, Zuko, and bad intentions gone worse. Katara x Zuko Zutara.


**

* * *

**

**Corazones **

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar or its characters.

* * *

_El mayor obstáculo para el amor es el temor secreto de no ser dignos de ser amados._

_-Juan Pablo Valdés_

* * *

Regret.

It was always the hardest emotion to describe in words. But it was always the easiest to feel.

When he had been banished from the Fire Nation, _yeah_, that was it. _Regret_. Simply agonizing _regret_.

Regret to have spoken his mind without thinking of the consequences; regret to have ever thought he was mature and old enough to be included in his father's meetings alongside of the most important men of the Fire Nation.

Eventually that regret was replaced by the eager want and need to return to the Fire Nation and restore what was lost.

But all of that was a long time ago. Now he found himself facing a _different_ kind of regret --a guilty regret that sank its teeth into every one of his sweaty and frightening nightmares at night. It was one that made his days pass with difficulty, it consisted a deep distraction, desperation even. He couldn't stop thinking about it. Thinking about _her_.

He wondered and feared it would consume his being and eat away his conscience for as long as he lived.

Would he always remember those blue fascinating eyes, and subconsciously allow regret form a knot in the back his throat?

Why, when all he remembered were those pleading, soft blue eyes. Ones that he had once hatefully stared into before stealing a harsh dream-shattering kiss.

Yes, he hadn't quite done it just for the temptation but rather done it out of rage.

_Rage_, and even anger.

Anger towards the factthat she was just as optimistic, innocent, determined, and courageous as he had once been when he was her age.

At the moment he wanted her to realize that there were worse things than war. To realize that he was far from the description of the so-called "Prince Charming" her mother had explained to her in between bedtime stories and gingerbread cookies with milk.

The only way to do it was to steal, abuse, _violate_ a kiss from her unsuspecting soft lips.

He expected every single negative reaction to cross her features after the kiss was broken, but was surprised to find it no where _near _what he had waited for.

Her eyebrows had furrowed slightly in confusion and softened almost immediately, possibly enchanted by what had occurred.

When he found her blue eyes that reflected the pale moon behind him, it only but horrified him. She had misunderstood his bad intentions _completely_.

"Why?" She had asked, her voice soft and mystified.

Frustration and anger rose to Prince Zuko. The foolish girl had thought that his intentions were romantic, but they were far from it. He wanted the stolen kiss to leave an equal scar as had the fighting match with his father two years before.

Appearantly a simple kiss wouldn't do.

"Because I _can_." He finally said, anger filling his voice.

The girl had stood in silence, as if having a hard time understanding. It was only but typical of her to think innocently of the situation.

So to prove that it was _only_ because he could, he eagerly pulled her by her fragile wrists and captured her lips with a kiss of pure fury and harshness.

This time she struggled against the dominance over her lips. She squirmed about, her chains rustling and making clingy noises when they crashed together.

And he didn't let her go, he pressed harder, making sure she felt defenseless and utterly useless against him.

And when he released her, she had finally done what he wanted her to. She backed away, the back of her hand on her abused lips as if trying to wipe away the feel of his fire-hot lips against hers. The anger danced in her tearful blue eyes.

"You're _sickening_," she whispered harshly, a tear sliding down her angry face.

His breathing was rapid, his chest rose and fell, and noticing that she too was out of breath only gave him a sort of satisfaction.

"Not as sickening as most, who would at an opportunity like this take advantage of a defenseless girl like you."

"I thought you had a _heart_." She said, her voice unsteady with emotional breakdown.

"Easy mistake." He said lucidly, "I should have killed you by now. You're always in my way, little girl."

"If you have to kill me, _do it now_ because I'm never telling you where he is."

"Don't you think he's far too young for you?" He offered somewhat smugly.

"I believe in friendship. What do _you_ believe in?"

There was a long moment of silence, and he turned away from the girl, interrupting their intense eye-lock.

"Tell him that I don't wish to kill him."

"Are you trying to tell me you have a heart after all?"

He turned to face her, "Not even. I need him alive."

"But you don't need _me_ alive." A cautious and slightly curious eyebrow lifted, "So why haven't you killed me yet?"

"If I were to get rid of you then who would protect the Avatar from others who wish to capture him as well? You're lame brother?"

"My brother isn't lame and he and Aang are able to do just fine without me," she stared at Prince Zuko, who looked quite doubtful at what she had said, "So kill me if you have to, Zuko. Because I won't betray Aang."

He tightened his fists that were hanging at his sides. "It's _Prince_ Zuko to you, waterbender."

She gave him a hurt look, and turned away from him, "When will you release me?"

He approached her, "Tonight. _Now._"

"_Now_?" She found herself facing him.

He didn't answer, instead he took off the chains that were bound to her wrists. And without another bat of an eye, she was off, eager to leave his side.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter should be more fulfilling. That or I owe you chocolate. ;D

For now, review.


End file.
